Lost and Found
by Fruitstogether
Summary: Nastu finds a kit that's part human when he was searching for Igneel. The kit has amnesia and usually sleeps a lot. Something happens to the kit one day but what?
1. Sadness

Hello and welcome to chapter One of Lost and Found. If you have any questions please pm me about it okay?

I do not own Fairy Tail and Naruto, now let's begin~

* * *

"IGNEEL!" Nastue yelled running through a forest. "Where are you!?" he shouted looking through a bush. Nastue kept shouting the name over and over again hoping he would come. He kept going; running through the forest, looking through bushes with no avail. By the time he looked up, the sun was setting and the sky was mixtures of light blues, peaches, lavenders, and purple. "Igneel," he whispered before tearing up. His onyx eyes glistening as he gave a soft whimper. Nastue sat down on the grass, pulling his knees to his chest and his back on a bare tree. "Why ... Igneel," his voice quivered. And he started to cry. It was a sod thing to hear. His voice filled with misery, loneliness, and he sounded so lost. Like he was like a newborn with no protection and surrounded by all things evil. It was as if he was crying to the heavens for help.

"Hey, it's m'kay," a voice said nudging him. "No it's not," Nastue muttered, his voice hoarse and his nose stuffed up. "Why's 'at?" the voice asked poking him. "Because I'm all alone," he said looking up. He saw a boy at the age of 5. He had blond spiky hair, sky blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He was wearing an orange sleeveless hoodie zipped up with a blue tee-shirt and black shorts. What stood out thought, was the fact that he had fox ears and two fox tails. "'M lone too," he said looking down. "parents went bye-bye and 'hey 'ate me, 'sept Jiji. He work so me 'lone," he said looking close to tears. "Wanna be friends?" Nastue asked. He stood up holding out his hand and smile at the fox-boy.

The boy stared at him wide eyed and full of shock. He looked around and the pointed to himself to be sure. "Yeah you, who else?" Nastue said his smile getting bigger as he stopped crying. He looked at him for a moment before sliding down to the ground. His eyes started watering and he quickly covered them, letting out a soft "hic" before crying. "Waaah. Waaah. Uhh, Wou wownt wike ee! Wour wyin'!" he said crying harder and harder. "okay we don't have to be friends," he said putting his hand down. Nastue turned around and started walking away looking gloomy. "Waaaait!~ Donn't leeavvve meee! Pleaseee!~" he cried rubbing his eyes. He sat up and started walking where Nastue left, still crying in the process. "Mistah~ Where'd ya go~" he called out. "Don't weave me! Pleasssse!" He sat down in maze of trees and started to cry even more. "wets ve fwensds pwease?" he muffled out in between sobs. "Sure," Nastue said scaring the poor boy. "weallwy?" he asked looking up, his sky blue eyes shining with hope. "Yeah but first he have to introduce each other m'kay?" Nastue said. He held out his hand and this time the boy did grab it, standing up so he was facing Nastue. He wiped his tears off with his right hand.

"Well my name is Nastue Dragneel. What's your?" he said smiling and holding out his hand at him. "Name is Naruto Uzumaki," he said shyly, "Nice ta meet ya." And they shook hands.


	2. Nastu and Naruto

Want to hear a funny story? I'm one of those people who like to write down my stories before typing and I had my papers by my bed. I got off my bed and slipped on the papers and hit my elbow on my bed. And when I looked to see what I slipped on it was this story and How Far Can You Go?. And because of that I decided to Update this today and HFCYG? tomorrow. Also I have an A/N that is VERY important, so pleases read it. That is all-wait! I do not own Fairy tail of Naruto, only the idea. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

"Wanna come over home?" Naruto asked smiling all the while. "Sure. Why not?" Nastu said. "Lead the way," he said patting his head. Naruto giggled and stood straight. "et's go!" he chirped and started to walk east. They kept walking east until they saw a tree with a door and windows on it. "Cool! Let's go knock!" Nastu said running up the path and stairs to the door.

"NO! We not suppose to! Mean lady! Go back!" Naruto yelled. "What do you mean 'go back'" he said after knocking on the door. Naruto quickly put his hood on and ran up the pavement and stairs before the door open. When the door did, he froze in place looking nervously at the lady with pink hair glaring at them. "Hello!" Nastu chirped while Naruto looked for an escape route. "What are you brats doing! Get away from my house!" she yelled grabbing her broom. "Sorry! Naruto squeaked. He grabbed Nastu's wrist and started running away. He started to stop when they were a sage distance away from that place. "Man that lady is crazy!" Nastu said looking back to where they ran from. Naruto just looked around where they were before nodding. "Almost there," he whispered. Nastu looked at him before shrugging and they continued their way.

~ten minutes later~

"Whoa!" Nastu said looking around in awe. They were at the gate to the village, looking at the peaceful yet lively place. " 'et's go," Naruto said looking at his friend. They nodded and Naruto started the tour of Konohagakure. "Movies there," he said pointing to a tall building with posters around it talking about the current one shown. Nastu nodded and kept walking.

They turned right and saw a little apartment complex. "Home," he said pointing to the room he lived in. "Can we go inside? Can we?" Nastu asked. Naruto just stared at him, 'You sure?' he asked. "Yeah of course!" he said. "Kay," he said and fell to the ground. "that's awesome!" he said hugging Naruto. Naruto started to squirm away while tears were forming in his eyes. "Get off!" he screamed pushing the older boy away from him. Nastu just looked at him worriedly as he started to cry.

Other people started to look and see who it was and growled when they saw it was **him. **"Shut up, brat!" one man yelled as a crowed began to form around the two. "I know what will get him to shut up," one man hissed and picked up a medium size rock. He threw it straight at his head and others began to join throwing them at Naruto. "Stop this!" Nastu yelled getting everyone's attention. " Nastu started but his head was slam down when Naruto shoved through the crowed, trying to get away. "See, he'll just abandon you when he get's the chance. Beware of demons, kid," a man said as the crowd was going back to doing what they were doing. 'Demon? What are they talking about?' Nastu though as he stood up and patted the dirt off himself.

"Now where you go..." he muttered to himself and started to look. Nastu ran all over the place looking for Naruto. He went by the Hospital, the Ramen stand, the Academy, and the Hokage Monument. He even went by some of the training grounds but ran away when some kunai hit the bush he was beside. The sun was setting and he was getting tired but he had to find his friend.

"NARUTO!" he shouted. "E-excuse me," a girl said twiddling her fingers. "Oh, sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," Nastu apologized. "N-no! Um I k-now where N-Naruto-kun is," She said "Really?!" he gasped. She blushed and nodded pointing to his apartment. "Why didn't I check that!?" he yelled, startling the girl. "I'm so stupid!" The girl looked even flustered and looked at him nervously. "I-I u-m, T-tell h-him I-I h-hope h-e f-feels b-better," she squeaked out and handed him a bag of sweets before running away. "Thank you!" Nastu called out and waved to her.

After that fiasco he ran to the apartment and ran to the apartment complex and ran upstairs. "Guessing time," he muttered with a frown. He knocked on the door and saw Naruto. His face was red and he was still crying. "Hey are you okay?' Nastu asked him. Naruto just stared at him with his eyes wide before starting to cry harder. Nastu then pushed him in the apartment and gave him a big hug. "It's okay, it's okay," he said patting his head. "I weft! Sowwe! Did'n mean ta!" he wailed grapping his shirt. How about this? Since we're friends, I'm going to stay with you and protect you okay?" he said. Naruto froze. He looked at him rubbing his eyes and just stared at him. "weally?" he whispered. Nastu just grinned, "Of course! That's what friends are for!" Naruto stared at him before grinning. "Wank wou!"

* * *

A/N: Okay everybody. You might hate me but I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus. It's not school or anything, since I'm out of school and currently we are having no family problems, it's just that I have no clue with what I'm doing with my stories. In other words I need time to write out my story plot and everything. The only story that I know that can be updated is: The Mad Hatter, The Cat the fish and the flames, and New World High. And that's only because I wrote out The Mad Hatter and the other two stories it's doing the whole review so the next chapter can go up. Not all are my stories are on hiatus yet. It's probably going to be the last chapters posted this week. I'm sorry for this, really.

A/N #2: virtual cookies go to whoever knows who the girl was o3o

A/N #3: do you want chapters about the time Nastu lived with Naruto of for me to skip it.


	3. Important message

This is an important message for everyone who reads my stories. Right now I have bad writer's block for most of my stories and it usually takes me a few month to get out so I have a list that I am going to show you.

* * *

**Stories that will (possibly) start back up at the end of the month:**

The Mad Hatter

Lost and Found (might fall in the second category)

Wrath and Redemption of Kyuubi no Kitsune (might fall in the second category)

**Stories that will most likely have new chapters in a month or two:**

The Shinigami of Team 7

How Far Can You Go?

**Stories that I have writer's block on:**

The Cat, The Fish, and The Flames

New World High

* * *

Now this doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing. Even though my plate is overflowing for a girl like me, so I decided something. I'm going to try, I really have no clue if this will work after all I just thought of it, to work on 1 story per month. I'll put a poll up so you can vote on which story you want to be updated first and second and so on.

And this will be my last time asking for reviews for all of my stories. It does help me when you do, but when you don't it makes me wonder if you like the story or not. And it helps with ideas and such so no more asking for reviews for me after this post okay. Thank you for following, favoring, and reviewing to all of my stories. Have a good Wednesday :D

Fruitstogether~


End file.
